monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artemis Paradox
=Armor Page Setup (HTML Coding)= This is a quick overview of the standard html coding for making armor pages in the by me created setup. Use this if you are making an armor page. =In-game description= *The order is Helm/Body/Arms/Waist/Legs. Fill in the names of the armor piece in the game in this order. Don't just fill in "Helm" for example. This applies for all tables in which information per armor piece is given. =Creation= *Tell something about the creation, how hard it is, when and where it can be obtained, etc. =Armor Stats= *Tell something about the armor's stats here, which means defense, skills, and elemental resistances. Armor Skills * The armor gives the following skills: #The skills listed by most points to least. Positive first, then negative. (only in this section, NOT in the table) Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: *Torso: *Arms: *Waist: *Legs: *Suggestions are welcome in this section. Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements *You know the drill, depending on the amount of levels an armor has, the size of the table will be adjusted accordingly. **I hope it's clear that you are not supposed to only copy "armor sphere" but also fill in "Hrd" "Hvy" "Ryl" or "Tru" before it. Don't skip these little details. Total Per Piece Total for Entire Armor Set *Once you have calculated the requirements per individual armor piece just multiply those outcomes by 5 and you will have the requirements for the total armor set. This is the script for making armor pages. Just merely copy and paste it, and add in the information and delete the notes I made for you. The "*" are notes on what you 'should' do in that section. For the (ASLR) you can do this in a simple way, create 1 armor piece, upgrade it to its max level while writing down the costs and required armor spheres, and then in the (TPP) fill it in, and calculate the total cost, then multiply the results x5 and you got the result for the (TfEAS). Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) New Monster Topic Template Experiment Albatrion Topics: I am looking for a more organised setup for monster topic templates. This is what I managed to make. It's bigger vertically I know that. >_> But It's about if it's organised and easy to use. I'll be doing some more experimenting till I find the (imo) ideal format. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I like it. I have a suggestion though. Could we have a help page? Or maybe a link to the talk page would work, but I know that some people would like some help. The guides are good but they lack feedback. For instance I've yet to play MH3 b/c i'm waiting for US release, well what if I've read all the guides to Albatrion, like I have, but I'm still not getting something right? I think a back and forth would work better for some people rather than a DO THISFortuan 14:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I guess I kind of ment both. My thinking is that we need it to be on that quick box for every monster. I figured if you're suggesting a change it could also add this help page. Fortuan 14:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ya, just the topic template. Because I see the talk pages as more of a "how can we improve this page" more than a place for feedback on help. I did mean this experiment on your talk page I'm sorry if I wasn't clear about that. Fortuan 14:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Albatrion Topics: Do you like the new table for the Monster Pages? Yes No Vesuvius (talk) 14:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Quick G Armor List Table Coding X Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Z Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Since I'll be doing this more often from now on and am getting sick of copy and pasting an already filled table and having to edit everything I decided to make a quick coding overview which only requires adding the information. Free for everyone to use who wants to help with the Armor List page. This setup is for G armors though (note the X''' in the names..) *Note: is not a coding. Just a sign that the defense must be added there in the coding. Just remove the word when making a table and add Start Def~Max Def. For Example: 103~118. **Note #2: Just in case you're wondering what on earth the (' ' ' ' ' ') stands for, it is the BOLD coding for the monster materials that are listed. Example: '''Carbalite Ore. | It is material 1, 2, 3, 4 Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC) About Kyoken He would like to talk to you on the chat about certain Templates. He needs administrator help, but I'm not so sure about what to do. Mckrongs 09:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Regarding license templates (Self), he's offline now, but maybe he'll be back tomorrow, he said he need Administrator cooperation. Oh, get to the chat, there's a link on the topic you might be interested to see. Mckrongs 17:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) A reply ok, maybe I should have said, 8 village in mhfu, nekohts quest. So all those weapons and armour... well, probably not going to get any time soon. My strength weapons(weapons I am good at using) are everyone. I can use every single weapon. I don't know why, but for some reason Time isn't my problem. It is my health. to name some weapons barboroi blade blango decimator devil slicer black hammer black blade black scythe and so on. I have full hermitaur upgraded so that the overall defense is 301. what to do, what to do?